Adhara
| image = |-|Armor= |-|Dress= |-|Warrior= |-|Prisoner= |-|Plain= | caption = | alias = | title = Sang'gre of Lireo | gender = Female | race = Diwata | ethnicity = | kingdom = Lireo | position = Princess (disowned) Prisoner (formerly) Leader of Ayleb | affiliation = Lireo (formerly) Sang'gre (disowned) Arde | status = Deceased | fightingstyle = | weapon = Lupig (two-pronged staff) Kabilan (later passed to LilaSari) | powers = Energy bolts Teleportation Shapeshifting Force fields | actor = | debut = Episode 1; Chapter 0 | death = Episode 1; Chapter 1 Episode 78; Chapter 31 | revival = Episode 30 | final = Episode 78; Chapter 31 }} Sang'gre of Lireo was a princess of Lireo, the only niece of Queen Demetria. Appearance As a princess, Adhara wore a black robe. She later wears gold armor over black. Personality Adhara is known for her greed for power and her long-held grudge for Minea, and later Minea's children and descendants. Her desire to acquire the Mother Gem is the catalyst of Cassiopea's decision to divide the powerful gem. History Adhara was once a champion of Lireo during wartime. However, her thirst for power and aggression made her a black sheep of the Diwata royal house. As the only niece of Queen Demetria, Adhara expected to inherit the throne after her aunt's demise by virtue of Demetria's daughter, Esmeralda, being slain during her mother's reign. However, the crown of Lireo rejected her following Cassiopea's orders. When she confronted Cassiopea, she was told that the true heiress is Minea, daughter of Esmeralda and granddaughter of Demetria. Since Adhara refused to back down, Cassiopea cursed Adhara never to reenter Lireo until Minea's coronation. Furious of her forced exile, Adhara invaded the island of Cassiopea to seize the Mother Gem. However, the retired inaugural queen of Lireo, used the gem to ward off Adhara's cronies. In a powerful attack, Cassiopea wiped out most of Adhara's army, forcing her to escape. This civil war in Lireo forced Cassiopea to divide the gem into four separate pieces and distribute each of them to the four kingdoms of the Encantadian continent. Upon learning Cassiopea's bold move, Adhara trapped Minea's sister, Amihan inside a crystal ball at Cassiopea's island. She then disguised as her inside the Lireo throne room to meet Minea. After Adhara reverted to her true appearance, she created a force field to prevent the soldiers from interfering. Adhara demanded the Air Gem as the price of returning Amihan. The two Diwatas engaged in battle, with Minea taking the upper hand. As Minea stabbed Adhara, the latter teleported away and put Amihan in her place instead, thus the latter received the killing blow. A furious Minea used the Air Gem to asphyxiate Adhara and banish her to the Balaak. Adhara's actions pleased the god Arde, guardian of Balaak. Arde promised her that she would be able to return to Encantadia again once Minea dies. At Minea's death, Arde fulfilled his promise and sent her to Encantadia. Adhara encounters Danaya and recognizes her as Minea's daughter. When Danaya confirmed that she was, Adhara became delighted that Danaya cannot see her, and announced her intent to kill her. She was unable to touch her, though, because she was just a spirit. With that realization, Adhara returns to Balaak to ask Arde how to recover her body. Arde tells her it could be done by taking the life of good Encantados and bringing their soul to Balaak. With enough souls, Adhara's body could be reformed. Adhara readily agrees. She receives a ring from Arde, to assist her in her mission. Adhara began taking souls. Adhara watched Amihan, Danaya and their party fight off some Hathors. She was surprised when Amihan saw her. She told this to Arde, who replied that the wind hides nothing from Amihan, so she should be wary of her. Adhara was growing weary of her task and is starting to doubt Arde. She threatens him that she does not want him to be her enemy. As proof of his sincerity, Arde sends her a black smoke, which she caught with her ring. Though it enhanced her life force, it was not enough to give her corporeal form. She continues taking souls. Eventually, over the years, she managed to take enough souls to regain her corporeal form. However, Arde took her Sang'gre powers away, since it was not part of their deal. Adhara then sought help from Vish'ka to take over Lireo. But Vish'ka betrayed her and paid Hitano to send her to Carcero, an island prison. Adhara became a model prisoner and was entrusted to feed the bakunawa (sea serpents), eventually befriending them. She then began fighting for the rights of prisoners, so the wardens decided to eliminate her. She was ordered by Lanzu to fight a death match with LilaSari. However LilaSari becomes her ally and stabs Orthana so that Adhara and the rest of their fellow prisoners and other female prison guards, who eventually join Adhara's cause, escape, leaving the chief warden Lanzu badly injured. Adhara uses the special bracelets to summon most of the bakunawas to get them away from Carcero. Adhara and her company proceed to Ayleb, the northern town of Lireo. Adhara finally confronts Cassiopea and she ultimately defeats her, with LilaSari's help. She steals the Kabilan and uses it to destroy LilaSari's mask, revealing her true appearance. Though Adhara ordered that none of them should look at LilaSari's face, one of them did, and got petrified. Adhara gives LilaSari a new mask granted by Bathaluman Arde, which prevents LilaSari from petrifying others while slightly showing her appearance. Adhara and LilaSari meet Lira in the forest after both of them saved her from Bandidos and she decides to take Lira to her camp at Ayleb. She seemingly "befriended" Lira, but in reality, she would secretly take Lira as her captive. Adhara, along with LilaSari, goes to Lireo to retrieve Lupig. LilaSari petrified the Hathors and Pirena's guards. Adhara retrieves the Lupig in the armory, which allowed her to use powers once more, and recover her combat armor. Amihan and Pirena arrived. She successfully battles Pirena and Amihan in single combat before she and LilaSari escape from them. Adhara announces to her fellow black diwatas that they have become more powerful with the acquisition of Lupig and Kabilan and declares that this is the beginning of the fall of Lireo and all of Minea's children. Lira overhears it so Adhara had her tied up. Adhara gives the Kabilan to LilaSari, since it is her adopted mother's sword. When exploring with Mayca and others, Adhara sees the group of Muros, and follows them. She sees the camp of Amihan. But Muyak noticed her and followed them. Adhara senses that someone is following them and teleports away. Muyak succeeds in finding them anyway and finds Lira in their camp. She informs Amihan about this. Hagorn later visits Ayleb, led there by the black smoke of Ether. He proposes marriage with LilaSari, threatening to destroy them all when he returned and got rejected. He especially threatened Adhara, whom he had seen to have the stolen artifact, Lupig. When Adhara overheard LilaSari tell Hitano that she would not marry Hagorn, Adhara said LilaSari would be foolish not to accept. When Hitano tried to speak for LilaSari, Adhara told him that he is only being tolerated, and could be killed anytime. Hitano walked out. Adhara reveals to Mayca that she only planned to use LilaSari to attain power, because she would take the queenship eventually. She asked Mayca whose side she is on, so Mayca said Adhara is her friend and she would stand by her. Adhara asked Lira what she is doing in Encantadia. Adhara was annoyed by her mocking response and transforms her into a crystal necklace. Adhara said Lira would be her captive as long as she wanted. She wears the necklace. Amihan, Wantuk and Muyak came to Ayleb and demanded to see her daughter. Adhara denies knowledge of it. Adhara permits them to search the place. Adhara is expecting LilaSari to deal with them, but Mayca informs her that LilaSari is not there. Adhara realized that she had to deal with the enemies herself. Wantuk found Lira's sword, but not Lira. Amihan asked Adhara what they did to her daughter. Adhara attacked. Amihan teleports away with her group. Mayca wonders why Amihan left without finding Lira. Adhara thinks Amihan has other plans and looks for LilaSari. LilaSari returns to the camp. She was confronted by Adhara. Amihan returns to the camp, having been informed by Hitano that Lira had been there. Amihan asked Adhara where she hid Lira. Adhara told LilaSari to show Amihan her face. LilaSari replied that Adhara should give Amihan what she wanted. Adhara asked LilaSari what is going on. LilaSari said she had overheard what Adhara is planning about her marriage. LilaSari says she would let Adhara be punished by Amihan if she doesn't tell Amihan where Lira is. Amihan challenges Adhara in single combat without powers and if Adhara lost, she will return Lira. LilaSari accepts for Adhara, and tells the others not to interfere in such fair fight. Adhara tells LilaSari that once she's done with Amihan, LilaSari will be next. Adhara gets the upper hand, but LilaSari picked up Amihan's sword and stabbed Adhara with it. Adhara calls LilaSari the true traitor. LilaSari said Adhara did it first. Adhara cursed LilaSari, saying she would experience more betrayals. Amihan demanded Lira's location from the dying Adhara. Adhara said she would never say it. Adhara seemingly faints. But Adhara took the chance to slash at LilaSari, who is about to return Amihan's sword. Amihan reacted quickly and stabbed Adhara. Adhara cursed Amihan as well as Lira, saying they would suffer much hardship before meeting each other again. Amihan gets hold of Adhara's necklace. Mayca leads a simple prayer for Adhara. She then lays the necklace (containing Lira) above her grave. Only LilaSari was absent in the burial. Abilities Powers A powerful Diwata, Adhara has a wide range of powers. She can create energy bolts through her staff, release energy bolts, teleportation and shapeshifting. However, Adhara's powers pales in comparison compared to a wielder of one of the four elemental gems. After her resurrection, Adhara lost her former powers (such as teleportation). However, Arde granted her protection from Cassiopea's clairvoyance.Episode 66 This protection operates as a field around her, shielding also those who are near her.Episode 71 Adhara claims that not even Emre can see her, but this is improbable and cannot be proven. Adhara's powers have returned when she retrieves the Lupig from the Lireo armory. Other skills Weaponry Adhara uses Lupig, a two-pronged staff in battle, which she uses as a weapon as well as a conduit for her magical attacks. She later retrieves it to make her powers return, as well as her original attire. Adhara later steals the Kabilan from Cassiopea after she defeats her in battle, with LilaSari's aid. She later passes it to LilaSari when she retrieved her Lupig from the Lireo armory. Relatives Trivia * Sunshine Dizon, who plays Adhara, previously portrayed Pirena in the original series. ** Adhara's traits are much similar to the traits of Dizon's original role, Pirena: both being cold, volatile, manipulative and scheming power-seekers to the throne and to the gems. Even both known for their "Pashnea!" shout phrase. However, unlike the original Pirena who has redemptive qualities, Adhara is completely evil and amoral. Both of them have shown their respect towards the high leaders and even the bathalas. ** In terms of sword fighting, Dizon's original role is exceptional in sword fighting skills (the original Pirena used two daggers and later single broadsword) while Adhara is initially somewhat not good enough in sword combat during her fight with LilaSari in Carcero, until she is skilled enough during her fight with Cassiopea. ** The original Pirena is the anti-heroine while Adhara is the anti-villainess, in which despite the fact that she seemingly showed her "heroic" trait (such as liberating the prisoners from Carcero and saving Lira from the Bandidos), Adhara has shown the ulterior motives: to defeat Mine-a's daughters and their children and to seize the leadership of Lireo. *'Previous online information on Adhara': Succeeding the deceased Queen Demetria, Queen Adhara effectively led the kingdom of Lireo and was responsible for establishing and training the current Diwata army. However, she remained unsatisfied with her rule. She had an insatiable thirst for bloodshed and wanted to expand the kingdom's borders. Because of this, the people of Lireo revolted and deposed her. She was replaced by Minea. ''This information is now considered superseded by Imaw's story on Episode 30.http://www.gmanetwork.com/gma/encantadia/casts/ *The reason of Adhara's second death is due to Adhara's actress Sunshine Dizon working on her ongoing soap ''Ika-6 Na Utos, in which Dizon plays as its main protagonist. References Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Main character Category:Revived Category:Resurrected